


Scars

by tacky_tramp



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tells Peter a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for technosage's Porn-Paragraph-a-Thon. Prompt: Adam/Peter/Elle, scars.

"The best thing about fucking her," Adam murmured, "was her skin."

Peter pressed himself harder against the cold wall that separated their cells. Adam’s voice and the hitching of his breath had him so close. He didn’t want to miss a syllable. "Louder," he gasped, pumping his cock with swift strokes.

He thought he heard Adam laugh. "Smooth, Peter, so smooth. Like only a 17-year-old girl’s skin can be. No blemishes or lines. And the little minx" (a groan, and Peter imagined Adam’s eyes squeezing shut) "shaved her cunt for me."

The image of Elle’s perfect little body arching as Adam drove into her was clear as lightning. Peter bit his lip hard and came, and through the pounding in his head he could hear the strangled cry on the other side of the wall.

"Not a scar on her, Peter," Adam said once he’d caught his breath. "At least none you could see."


End file.
